Tree fruit picking machines are already known within the prior art. Generally they consist of a rigid structure consisting of two side frames which at the lower part leave an open longitudinal space for the tree trunk to pass through while the machine moves during the picking process, with timed action vibrating elements included within this open longitudinal space, which come into operation when the probes located in the side frames detect the presence of the trunk of a fruit tree. The vibrating action releases the fruit which then falls onto mobile devices which then feed it onto peeling devices which peel the fruit before feeding it into storage hoppers which are hinged for the unloading of the already peeled fruit.
One example of the picking machine explained above is the machine described in Utility Model U-200002889 issued as Patent ES1047707 on May 1, 2001, shown as prior art in FIG. 1 of the appendix diagrams. In this Figure the picking machine comprises two side frames (3, 4), held together by means of parallel vertical gantries (1,2,) extended above in the crosswise direction to the machine, with two channels (7) in a lower position, with a drive spindle extended through the interior of each (8), with a vibrator (10) mounted on guides (11) allowing transport over a predetermined route, in such a way that when a probe detects the presence of a tree trunk in the longitudinal open space between both channels (7), the vibrator acts in a timed manner on the tree trunk, making the fruit fall onto inclined trays (6) to direct it towards the interior of the channels (7) in which it is transported by the spindles (8) towards the peeling devices (not visible in this Figure), for subsequent storage in the hoppers (14). The machine includes a cabin (12) from which an operator controls the various operations of the machine.
Other components of the machine are also indicated in the Figure described, although they are not alluded to here as not being considered of interest in terms of the present description.
The picking machine described in Utility Model U-200002889 issued as Patent ES1047707 on May 1, 2001, whose principal elements have been summarized above, has perfectly fulfilled the purpose for which it was originally developed, and has enabled fruit picking to be performed in an automated manner, with minimal effects on the integrity of the picked tree.
Meanwhile, the ongoing research conducted by the applicant with the aim of perfecting the already existing machines, has led to the improvement of a series of integral components of the picking machine, which together have resulted in far greater efficiency from an operative point of view, both in terms of the picking operation itself as well as the necessary movement/transport of the machine.